fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Douglas Holiday
Douglas Holiday is a Sergeant in Delta Force. He plays major roles in both F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, getting along well with the F.E.A.R. Point Man and Jin Sun-Kwon. The player is able to take control of Holiday in a special bonus mission in the Xbox360 version of F.E.A.R. He is voiced by David Scully. Biography ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Douglas Holiday is a unit leader of the Delta Force detachment assigned to accompany the F.E.A.R. team, and is a skilled demolitions expert. He first appears when briefing F.E.A.R. and Delta Force teams who are preparing to recon the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, organizing and issuing instructions to his men for the upcoming operation. Holiday doesn't appear again until the Point Man encounters Aldus Bishop in the Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters. Holiday and D. Passalaqua are sent in to deal with the explosives rigged to Bishop after the Point Man leads Holiday and Passalaqua to Bishop. A fire alarm is triggered, forcing the Point Man to leave to deactivate it to bring the elevators back online, but when he does he inadvertently closes all the security gates between himself and Holiday, resulting in Holiday and Passalaqua having to escort Bishop to the roof by themselves. When the evac helicopter arrives to pick up Bishop, they come under fire from ATC's security guards, who succeed in eliminating Bishop, despite Holiday pulling him into the helicopter. This causes Holiday to correctly suspect that it was not friendly fire and Bishop was deliberately targeted for his interactions with F.E.A.R. Holiday is with Jin Sun-Kwon when they meet up with the Point Man and board the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter Dust 2. The Blackhawk is subsequently brought down by Replicas as they are en route to the Rammelmeier Industrial Compound in the Auburn District. Holiday survives, but he and Jin is injured and the pilot, E. Cotton, is killed. Holiday stays behind to look after Jin while the Point Man continues on to the Rammelmeier Industrial Compound on foot. Just before the Point Man enters the Origin Facility, he overhears that a Medevac has arrived at Jin and Holiday's position. After the Point Man is knocked unconscious by the shockwave of the Origin Facility explosion, he wakes up to find he has been brought aboard a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter by Jin and Holiday. Holiday comments that he doesn't know how the Point Man managed to survive the explosion, and that they don't know the extent of the damage. Moments later, the Blackhawk shakes violently as Alma Wade pulls herself inside. In the Xbox 360 version of F.E.A.R., Holiday is a playable character in a brief side-story mission, where he must escort Aldus Bishop to the roof alone after D. Passalaqua is killed. Holiday lacks the Slow-Mo ability possessed by the Point Man, making him a more challenging character to play. |-|Monolith Timeline= DC Digital Comic After the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter carrying the Point Man, Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon seen at the end of F.E.A.R. crashes, Jin awakens to find Holiday and the Point Man missing, with Alma Wade's foot prints leading away from the crash site. Since later the point man is revealed to have survived its likely Holiday survived. |-|Vivendi Timeline= ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, Holiday survives the helicopter crash along with Jin Sun-Kwon and the Point Man, but the Point Man is cut off from them. While attempting to reunite, Holiday and Jin are ambushed by the now reactivated Replica Soldiers, and Jin is captured. The Point Man and Holiday manage to link up in the warehouse district and Holiday tells the Point Man that he's been able to make contact with a number of Delta Force operatives and that they are setting up an extraction point at Auburn Memorial Hospital. Shortly after their reunion, Paxton Fettel's ghost appears to both of them which causes Holiday to shoot at him. He expresses shock as he believed Fettel is dead. Quite interestingly, he does not display any fear to the paranormal events in the game and simply brushes the incidents off. After they fight through the majority of the warehouse district together, Holiday and the Point Man come to a room filled with blood and dead bodies. Holiday identifies that some of the people killed each other while others committed suicide. Holiday then steps onto a splatter of blood and the lights begin to flash on and off and apparitions appear. Holiday tries to fight them off, but is pulled up into the air by an invisible force and flung around wildly, before being dragged toward an open doorway full of apparitions. Holiday manages to cling to the doorway telling the Point Man to find Jin before he loses his grip and is pulled into the room. The lights flick off then on again, and Holiday's body is flung through the wall and pulled into the air in front of the Point Man. Holiday's limbs are then crushed and twisted before screaming in pain, his body being flung around the room before hurtling through an exit. When the Point Man follows Holiday's body outside, he finds him hanging out of a window sill. As he approaches, Holiday is pulled inside and explodes in a shower of blood. Multiplayer Holiday is a selectable character in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate's multiplayer. Quotes Trivia *In Extraction Point, bullets fired from Holiday can harm the Point Man if he is in the line of fire. **Holiday can also see Paxton Fettel and other paranormal enemies, despite having no psychic powers. *While he is issued the RPL Sub-Machinegun in the main storyline, in Extraction Point he uses the G2A2 Assault Rifle. *Holiday is invulnerable until his death in Extraction Point. *In the developers' initial vision for F.E.A.R., Holiday was to be a member of the F.E.A.R. team, who would have had the ability to pick up objects and get impressions about their owners. He also would have handled explosives and other demolitions tasks. However, a lack of opportunities to feature him throughout F.E.A.R. eventually compelled Lead Designer Craig Hubbard to relegate him to the role of a Delta Force unit leader, and remove this plotline. Holiday can be seen in promotional pictures of the game wearing the F.E.A.R. D-12 uniform during a fire-fight. However, Holiday retains his abilities as the demolition expert in the retail version of F.E.A.R. and Extraction Point. *It's unclear why Holiday did not appear in F.E.A.R. 3, as he is presumed to be still alive in Monolith Timeline. **In Armacham Field Guide, his status is unknown. Gallery ''F.E.A.R. holiday.jpg|Douglas Holiday in an early screenshot. holidaye3fear.jpg|The Point Man and Holiday fighting off Replica forces in an early build of ''F.E.A.R. FearDouglas_Holiday_Bio_by_faithtastu.jpg|Holiday's bio from the Armacham Field Guide. 21090 screenshots 20160607192350 1.jpg|Douglas and Jin in abandoned Apartment Complex. F.E.A.R. - Douglas Holiday (6).png|Holiday trying to help Bishop by disarming the explosives. F.E.A.R. - Douglas Holiday (5).png|Holiday inside the ATC HQ. F.E.A.R. - Douglas Holiday (4).png|Douglas placing the explosives on the wall. F.E.A.R. - Douglas Holiday (3).png|Holiday inside the elevator in ATC HQ. F.E.A.R. - Douglas Holiday (2).png F.E.A.R. - Douglas Holiday (1).png ''Extraction Point'' Holiday shooting at Fettel.png|Holiday frantically shooting at Paxton Fettel. Holiday about to die.png|Holiday about to meet his end. es:Douglas Holiday ru:Дуглас Холидей Category:Extraction Point characters Category:Perseus Mandate characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Delta Force Category:Deceased